


На запястье

by Yardi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yardi/pseuds/Yardi





	На запястье

Метка пульсирует, как и всегда, стоит мимо пройти первой красавице школы. Стайлзу Стилински повезло — его запястье обвивает красивое и короткое «Лидия», а ведь могло быть резкое и угловатое «Эрика» или невыносимо длинное «Эллисон», как у Скотта. Стайлз думает о том, как его настоящее имя уместилось на тонком изящном запястье Лидии. Короткое, но звучное «Стайлз» наверняка смотрелось бы лучше, чем пафосное и громоздкое «Мечислав». Однако увидеть вязь метки он не может — все неоткрывшиеся пары носят напульсники. Он свой не снимает с пятнадцати лет. С того самого утра, когда проснулся от дикой боли в руке и едва не содрал кожу ногтями, пытаясь выцарапать метку. Особенно когда увидел имя.

Это явно насмешка судьбы, потому что Лидия Мартин — абсолютно иная планета, альтернативная реальность. Стайлзу Стилински рядом с ней нет места. И он охотно поверил бы, что у Лидии выведено чернильно-чёрное «Джексон», если бы они оба — Уиттмор и Мартин — по-прежнему не скрывали свои запястья. Напульсник Лидии появился лишь на пару дней позже, чем у Стайлза. Он тогда не поверил своим глазам.

Думать о том, что его судьба — это какая-то другая Лидия, Стайлз не желает. Других нет и быть не может. Лидия одна, единственная и неповторимая, и имя «другой» уж точно не будет выведено изящной вязью. Он иногда представляет, как написано «Мечислав». Наверно, грубыми скачущими буквами. Как и его характер. Но пока ему остаётся только мечтать и смотреть, как Лидия проходит мимо, вызывая пульсацию метки, и оглядывается в поисках того, кто заставил её собственную метку жечь кожу.   
Стайлз уверен, что Лидии и в голову не придёт посмотреть на него — вечно болтливого, шумного, курносого паренька с СДВГ. Поэтому он провожает её взглядом и тоскливо вздыхает, когда она останавливается возле шкафчика Уиттмора. В такие моменты он желает Джексону, чтобы его метка начиналась на «Ай», а заканчивалась на «зек». Потому что более ненавидящих друг друга людей в их старшей школе не сыскать.

И каково же его удивление, когда во время одной из игр в пылу борьбы у Джексона съезжает напульсник, открывая горящую красными витиеватыми буквами метку. Стайлз успевает прочитать первые два символа прежде, чем Джексон раздражённо возвращает аксессуар на положенное ему место, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Всё же он был не так уж неправ. И тяжело дышащий в паре шагах от него Айзек подтверждает это, уцепившись взглядом за метку Уиттмора. Он неосознанно трёт своё запястье и кривится от боли. Или от понимания, что его «Джексон» — это не какой-нибудь далёкий парень из колледжа, а вот этот высокомерный засранец, отчаянно пытающийся скрыть свою метку. Они выясняют отношения в раздевалке, поочерёдно обтирая спинами друг друга шкафчики и выкрикивая в лицо разъярённые оскорбления. Джексон сдаётся первым и обмякает в руках Айзека, стаскивает напульсник и показывает запястье. 

Стайлз не единожды видел, как метки вступают в связь — он присутствовал при заключении связи между Скоттом и Эллисон. И между Дереком и Дженни тоже. Но каждый раз это притягивает взгляд. Стоит Айзеку обнажить свою метку и приблизить её к руке Джексона, как из букв начинают тянуться нити, переплетаясь друг с другом и окрашиваясь в единый цвет. В случае Айзека и Джексона — зелёный. Пара стоит, соприкоснувшись лбами, и тяжело дышит. Появившийся из тренерской Финсток выгоняет всех из раздевалки, оставляя новообретённые родственные души разбираться с тем, что произошло.

О том, что это даёт Стайлзу, он понимает лишь на следующее утро, когда привычный ритуал прохода королевы школы по коридору заканчивается не у шкафчика Уиттмора. Сейчас рядом с ним стоит и что-то втолковывает Айзек. Они смотрят друг на друга не отрываясь и напоминают Стайлзу Скотта и Эллисон в первый месяц после заключения связи. Выглядит приторно сладко — до тошноты.

Видимо, так кажется не только ему, потому что Лидия вдруг останавливается и делает шаг к нему.

— Ты Стайлз, верно?

Он лишь кивает, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не потереть прожигающую кожу метку. Лидия, судя по всему, испытывает схожие чувства. Она покусывает нижнюю губу, словно решаясь что-то сказать. 

— У меня очень странное чувство, когда я прохожу мимо тебя.

Ну вот, сказала. Стайлз старается не показать надвигающейся паники:

— Как будто ты меня где-то видела, но точно не можешь сказать где? — он как всегда прикрывается шутками, но Лидия пытливо смотрит на него.

— Нет. Как будто меня к тебе тянет. Но этого не может быть. Тебя зовут не так.

Господи, она всерьёз думает, что Стайлз — это имя?!

— Хотя, постой. Стайлз — это ведь от фамилии, да?

Или не думает. Вот чёрт.

— Э. Да. Это моё прозвище. Точнее, это прозвище моего деда, семейное, так сказать, но отец им не пользуется, и правильно, его же назвали вменяемым именем, а не как мен... Упс, мне нужно заткнуться прямо сейчас, — до него доходит, что он едва не проболтался. Или проболтался. Потому что Лидия осторожно касается кончиками пальцев его скрытого напульсником запястья. И метка тут же сходит с ума, притягивая к себе пару. Стайлзу едва удаётся сдержать стон, потому что боль от жжения и пульсации невыносимая.

— Мечислав, — с каким-то садистским удовольствием произносит Лидия и открывает свою метку. Стайлз во все глаза смотрит, как его настоящее имя острыми буквами обвивает запястье Лидии. — Может, покажешь уже?

— А, да, — Стайлз торопливо стягивает напульсник, и нити из «Л» тянутся к нитям из «М». Полминуты, и его синяя нить переплетается с оранжевой Лидии. Они как завороженные следят за тем, как нити окрашиваются в золотой. А Стайлз думает, что им больше бы подошёл рыжий.


End file.
